<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Both Win This Halloween by JustAnotherMarvelGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437563">We Both Win This Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl'>JustAnotherMarvelGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelGirl/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After losing at a game of pool, Vision is forced to wear the most ridiculous costume ever created to the Halloween party.</p><p>Against all odds, it draws the attention of the one woman he has spent months pining for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Both Win This Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day my lovelies &lt;3</p><p>This was clearly inspired by the last episode's costumes :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Remind me again why I have to wear this ridiculous outfit?” Vision asked, eyeing the yellow-green monstrosity in his hands with utter distaste.</p><p>“Because you thought you could beat me at pool,” Tony answered with a smirk. “No matter how good you are, it’s statistically unlikely you’d win every time.”</p><p>“I still believe you cheated somehow, that shot was impossible,” Vision grumbled, resigning to his fate.</p><p>“No cheating, just a bit of luck, and my unbelievable skills,” Tony boasted, and Vision couldn’t help but roll his eyes.</p><p>He usually won nine out of ten of their games, but of course he had to lose <em>now</em>, when there was actually something at stake.</p><p>Tony waltzed out of his room to get ready himself, leaving Vision to poke suspiciously at the stretchy fabric. With a final, resigned sigh, he stripped out of his clothes and pulled on the green full-body spandex. He wasn’t certain whether to be thankful that the yellow shorts he had to put over it protected his modesty or mortified at the way they looked on him.</p><p>“A cape? Really?” he muttered to himself before shaking his head and tying it around his shoulders.</p><p>Vision was almost done pulling on the dreadful yellow boots when Rhodey barged into his room. He threw a tube of red body paint at him, barely missing the top of Vision’s head, and Vision stared blankly at his friend.</p><p>“What am I supposed to use this on? I’m covered head to toe in this ridiculous outfit,” he asked, having half a mind to shuck one of the long, satin gloves at Tony’s face if he dared to enter after Rhodey.</p><p>Rhodey just smirked and gestured towards his face, barely keeping his laughter in.</p><p>“You can’t be serious,” Vision muttered. “Is <em>this</em> not humiliating enough?”</p><p>“Hey, don’t kill the messenger,” Rhodey chuckled, raising his palms, “Tony’s orders.”</p><p>“Fine,” Vision groaned, grabbing the tube from the bed and sulking towards the bathroom.</p><p>He quickly read the instructions before muttering a curse under his breath and starting to apply the paste.</p><p>If he hadn’t looked ridiculous before, he certainly did now, each part of his body covered by either the horrendous costume or the glaring red paint.</p><p>He wasn’t certain <em>how</em> yet, but he’d definitely have to get Tony back for this.</p><p>Vision left the bathroom to wolf-whistles from his friends, and he couldn’t stop a small smile from spreading on his face. Still, that smile disappeared when he took in their costumes.</p><p>“Really? You guys get to go in cool full-body armors, and I have to go as… whatever this is,” he asked, gesturing vaguely down his body.</p><p>“Why do you even care so much?” Rhodey asked, a wide grin on his face.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s not like you’re usually the life of the party,” Tony added, before his eyes widened.</p><p>“Unless…” he started, a wicked smile forming on his lips, “this has something to do with that girl you keep staring at in our Sociology class. Wanda, was it?”</p><p>For the first time that evening, Vision was grateful for the red paint on his face. It was hopefully thick enough to hide the hot blush he could feel developing on his cheeks.</p><p>“N-no. I’m <em>not</em> staring at anyone,” he insisted, only to be met with an “uh-huh” from Rhodey and a snort from Tony.</p><p>“Just admit you have the hots for her and I might consider letting you change,” Tony taunted, but Vision couldn’t force the words to leave his mouth. Besides, knowing Tony he would <em>still</em> make him go dressed like this, he would just have extra ammunition for teasing him.</p><p>Vision stubbornly shook his head, making Tony shrug his shoulders and mutter: “suit yourself,” before dragging him out of the apartment.</p><p>Vision did his best to be optimistic on the way to the party.</p><p>Perhaps Wanda wouldn’t be there.</p><p>Or perhaps… perhaps this stupid body paint would make sure she wouldn’t recognize him even if she was there.</p><p>The first thirty minutes of the party went well.</p><p>He had to endure the teasing from many skeletons, witches, cats, vampires and other similarly clad people, but the beautiful girl from his class was nowhere in sight. Just when he started to relax, grateful that she wouldn’t have to see him in his horrible outfit, the door opened and Vision felt all air being sucked out of his lungs.</p><p>Not only was she there, she was absolutely stunning.</p><p>Well, if you asked Vision, she was always stunning, but her costume today was on another level entirely.</p><p>She was wearing a bright red leotard that left <em>nothing</em> to the imagination, and Vision had to fight tooth and nail to peel his eyes off her beautifully presented cleavage. The little smirk she gave him let him know he managed it too late for her not to notice.</p><p>He was mesmerized as she walked further into the living room, mortified by the fact that she seemed to be walking towards them, and it took Tony snapping his fingers directly in front of his face a couple of times for Vision to even notice him.</p><p>“<em>Hey</em>, Earth to Vision, I’m taking to you,” Tony complained, before his eyes landed on Wanda and a wolfish grin spread over his face.</p><p>“Ton-” he tried to stop him, but was drowned out by Tony’s loud “well, well, well, what do we have here? A slutty Red Riding Hood, I approve.”</p><p>Vision squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment, silently begging whoever was out there that she hadn’t heard him, but the sound of her voice much closer than it should have been made his eyes snap open again.</p><p>“It’s a Sokovian fortune teller, actually,” she retorted, one of her elegant eyebrows arched upwards and her head tilted slightly to the side.</p><p>“Let’s agree to disagree,” Tony laughed, before clapping Vision on the back. “Look, you’ve got matching capes and gloves!”</p><p>That seemed to draw the attention of a man standing next to her, a man he hadn’t even noticed before, who snorted before adding: “and what are <em>you</em> supposed to be, a flying traffic light?”</p><p>“I don’t…” Vision started, not quite sure what he was supposed to be or where Tony had even <em>found</em> this monstrosity, before losing control of his voice at Wanda’s laugher.</p><p>“It reminds me of one of those costumed wrestlers. I like it,” she declared, and just like that Tony skyrocketed from being his least favorite person to a position near the very top.</p><p>Despite never having admitted it out loud, he'd had a massive crush on Wanda for a year and two months now. Even this small compliment was enough to send him over the Moon.</p><p>“Whatever,” the man next to her grumbled, glaring at him. Wanda rolled her eyes at him before facing Vision again.</p><p>“I’ll see you around, wrestler,” she teased, throwing him a wink before turning around and disappearing into the crowd.</p><p>The man glared at him for a few more seconds before following after her.</p><p>Vision could only stand there, frozen in place as his mind went over what just happened. He wished he was more like Tony, who surely would have thought of a flirty comeback, or anything to keep her talking to him, but he wasn’t.</p><p>He was just Vision.</p><p>Perhaps it was for the best.</p><p>That man had to be her boyfriend, judging by his glares and possessiveness, and Vision couldn’t help but feel bad for her. She wasn’t an object to be possessed, she was a wonderful person who deserved to be cherished and loved. Still, it wasn’t his place to say anything, she probably didn’t even know who he was.</p><p>“Ok, what are you still doing here?” Rhodey asked, appearing out of nowhere. “That was the girl, wasn’t it?”</p><p>“Yeah, dude, and she’s clearly into you!” Tony added, poking him in the ribs.</p><p>“She’s <em>not</em>,” Vision exclaimed, swatting his hand away. “She was just teasing.”</p><p>“She said you looked good in <em>that</em>,” Rhodey countered, motioning towards his costume with his head.</p><p>“Right! You’re wearing yellow shorts over green spandex! The <em>only </em>reason a girl would say she liked it was if she wanted to fuck you, so go get it!” Tony insisted, pushing him towards the dance floor, and Vision sighed but continued walking in that direction.</p><p>It was <em>not</em> in order to find Wanda, but to get away from his flatmates.</p><p>He wouldn’t look for her, he <em>wouldn’t</em>, at least that was what he tried to convince himself, until the sight in front of him made bile rise in his throat.</p><p>There was Wanda’s boyfriend, his tongue down a busty blonde's throat as they dry humped against the wall.</p><p>Vision felt his hands curl into tight fists at the thought of this man having the love, trust and affection of a woman like Wanda and throwing it all away for a drunken quickie at a party.</p><p>Vision knew he couldn’t stay silent about what he had seen. Perhaps she would be mad at him for meddling, but Vision was willing to take that risk. She needed to know the truth.</p><p>He set out in search of Wanda, scanning the crowd for a flash of red, and he soon noticed her, lounging on a couch with her red boots propped on the coffee table. His eyes followed the line of her long, lean legs of their own volition, and Vision had to shake his head to clear it and focus on what he needed to do.</p><p>“Wrestler!” Wanda laughed when she noticed him, waving him over and patting the spot next to her.</p><p>“H-hi,” he stuttered, doing his best to hold his gaze respectfully on her eyes, where it belonged, no matter how tempted he was to let it wander.</p><p>“Having fun?” she asked, her ruby red lips utterly distracting, but Vision forced himself to ignore their allure. He needed to tell her.</p><p>“Not exactly,” he admitted, fingers playing restlessly with his cape, “I… I understand if it isn’t my place but I felt like you should know… There is no easy way to say this, but I saw your boyfriend kissing another woman.”</p><p>Wanda looked at him in confusion, frowning for a few moments before finally speaking again.</p><p>“My… boyfriend?”</p><p>It was Vision’s turn to frown.</p><p>“Yes? The… the man you have arrived with.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence before Wanda let out an incredulous laugh.</p><p>“Pietro? Oh god,” she groaned, “I really don’t need to know about my brother’s sex life.”</p><p>“Oh. <em>Oh</em>!” Vision exclaimed, mortified as he processed her words. “I am <em>so</em> sorry, I… I should leave,” he said, starting to get up, but was stopped by Wanda’s gloved hand on his arm.</p><p>“Wait…” she told him, and Vision was powerless to resist. “That was very sweet of you. I appreciate the intent behind it.”</p><p>Vision felt his face flush behind the red dye and was once again thankful for the cover it provided.</p><p>“Tell me, Vision,” Wanda continued, the mention of his name making his eyes widen. He hadn’t realized she had recognized him, or that she even knew his name for that matter. “Were you ever planning to do something about this thing between us?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I mean, I’ve been waiting for the past year for you to ask me out. Or do you not feel the same thing that I do when I see you?” she asked, making his head spin.</p><p>“What do you feel?” he managed to whisper, and received his reply in the form of her lips connecting with his.</p><p>It was a short little thing, a mere brush of her mouth against his before she pulled away, biting her lip as she waited for his reaction, but Vision was already addicted. Addicted to her softness, her warmth, and the faint taste of cherry her kiss had left behind.</p><p>Before he realized what he was doing, he pulled her closer, closer, until he was kissing her again, swallowing her moans as his hands ran over the silky fabric of her cape.</p><p>She pulled away for breath, her once perfectly applied lipstick now smudged, and it was only then that he realized she was straddling him. When had she ended up in his lap?</p><p>Vision’s eyes darted around the room, realizing that no one was paying them much attention. Still, he would never put her in an uncomfortable position.</p><p>“We should…” he started, planning to suggest that they separate, but Wanda seemed to have different ideas.</p><p>“Find some place more private,” she finished for him, and Vision could only nod.</p><p>She was irresistible.</p><p>He let her lead him in search of an unoccupied room, a task that was quickly proving to be futile, and she groaned in frustration.</p><p>“Wanda…” he whispered, doing his best to fix the headband in her hair, “it’s alright. We can take it slow, we can wait.”</p><p>“I have been waiting for more than a year, Vision,” she growled, backing him up into a wall, “I don’t <em>want</em> to wait.”</p><p>Vision groaned, the desire in her voice sending a shot of arousal straight to his groin, and he realized there was another option, an option that would earn him a lifetime of teasing, but he didn’t care. Couldn’t care. Not with the way she was devouring him with her eyes even in this ridiculous costume.</p><p>“My place,” he whispered, tangling his hand in hers and dragging her down the stairwell, through the crowded dancefloor and into the fresh air. He sent quick texts to Tony and Rhodey, invoking his right of having the apartment for himself for the night. It was the first time he had ever done it, even though they each had the option of driving the other two out of the flat once a month, so he turned off his phone as soon as their Uber arrived. He had no intention of reading their teasing texts.</p><p>Wanda laid her head on his shoulder during the short ride, smiling innocently as her fingers teased him over those damn shorts, hand hidden under his cape, and all Vision could do was close his eyes and pray that the dye on his face would once again do its job of hiding his reactions.</p><p>He pinned her against the door the moment they were inside, finally giving his hands the freedom to explore her, and he reveled in her little moans whenever they brushed against a spot she liked.</p><p>She was so soft underneath his fingers, so perfect, and in no time both of their capes ended up on the floor.</p><p>“How do you even get this thing off,” Wanda complained, after too many minutes of tugging at his body suit to no avail.</p><p>Despite him knowing <em>how</em> to do it, the suit still managed to get stuck around his shoulders. Vision was tempted to just rip the damn thing in pieces, but he eventually got it down his body and shucked it over the couch.</p><p>Wanda, on the other hand, was still way too overdressed.</p><p>“Your turn,” he whispered, and watched mesmerized as she turned around and slid the leotard down her body. She was wearing no bra and Vision was half ready to beg her to turn around when she took off her boots and pink leggings as well, standing before him in nothing but bright red thongs.</p><p>“Wanda…” he choked out, unable to take his eyes off her perfectly shaped bottom, and she chuckled, knowing full well what the sight was doing to him.</p><p>“Yes, Vision?” she asked, turning around and rewarding him with a glimpse of her breasts. She was stunning, breathtaking, and somehow her smeared makeup and the traces of the red dye from his face made her even more so.</p><p>“Fuck…” was all he could manage to get out, unable to tell her just how beautiful she was, but he didn’t need to. She seemed well aware of it.</p><p>“Soon,” she countered, grinning widely as she sauntered towards him.</p><p>“Do you want me to wash this off first?” he asked, voice hoarse, but Wanda shook her head, running her nails over his chest.</p><p>“No time. Bedroom. Now,” she demanded, and Vision could do nothing but comply.</p><p>They were both completely nude by the time they reached his bedroom, but he didn’t care about the mess. The apartment was theirs for the night.</p><p>Vision wanted to prepare her, wanted to tease her until she screamed, but she stopped him the moment his fingers found their way to her pussy.</p><p>“I’m <em>ready</em>. I want you now,” she whispered, bringing his hand to her lips and sucking off the evidence of her arousal from his fingers.</p><p>Vision was forced to close his eyes at the sight, but the image of her ruby lips wrapped around him was already burned into his mind.</p><p>She pushed him onto his back and he gladly let her, opening his eyes to watch as she slowly rolled on a condom and sank on him.</p><p>“Wanda,” he moaned, and it soon turned into the only thing he could say, a desperate mantra as she rode him slowly, sensually.</p><p>His hands couldn’t stand still, exploring each part of her body now that he had a chance, and, once he couldn’t take the torturous rhythm anymore, he brought them to the place they were they were joined.</p><p>Wanda’s pace sped up under the onslaught of his fingers, small moans and mewls escaping her, and soon she was falling apart above him, dragging him along until they were both desperately catching their breaths.</p><p>“Wow…” he breathed against her hair as he held her to his chest. “I… I know I’m doing this in the entirely wrong order, but would you like to go on a date with me?”</p><p>Wanda giggled, the sound reverberating across his neck.</p><p>“Only if you buy me breakfast first.”</p><p>Vision grinned, unable to hold his joy in.</p><p>“How about I make it for you tomorrow?” he asked, running his fingers through her silky hair.</p><p>“Hmm,” she hummed, and he could feel her smile against his neck, “I believe that will do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>